


i hate(love) you.

by capricornflakes



Category: bts
Genre: Bottom Jungkook, Dubious Consent, Gang AU, Jeongguk-centric, M/M, Rough Sex, Soft Jeongguk, baby boy jungkook, bts love their maknae, drugged, jay RUINS him, kidnapped gangs, mafia, more to come but cba, needy jeongguk, sadist jay park
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-08 11:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16428710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornflakes/pseuds/capricornflakes
Summary: jay park can’t wait to ruin his new toy.(aka- bts get kidnapped and jay is a bit too obsessed with their maknae.jeongguk is too sweet and jay can’t handle it.)





	1. oh no

**Author's Note:**

> this is baddddd roast me pls
> 
> (btw I don’t like capitalisation so I don’t use it often)
> 
>  
> 
> sorry this is so short it’s just the beginning and I need to bring the plot in slowly cause trust me the second those two meet there will be some fucc.

as the bangtan boys slept, a crash could be heard down stairs.

“fuck.” jay hissed under his breath as one of his many men had knocked over what appeared to be a vase. well all except one bangtan boy. jeongguk was wide awake and shitting himself. you see, jeongguk wasn’t particularly strong. and people who aren’t particularly strong are normally more weary of their surroundings as they have to think strategically instead of physically. (can you even think physically? probably.)

jeongguk had this sense and he could feel like someone was watching him and his hyungs. he voiced his thoughts, of course. his hyungs called him delusional, why wouldn’t they? he would too. but he just couldn’t shake the feeling off and it affected his sleep and by affected i mean he didn’t get any.

now here he is practically pissing himself because of a crash he heard downstairs. he could tell his hyungs and risk getting caught or he could sit here like the coward he is and wait for it to blow over. yeah, it’s probably only a robbery anyway.

as he convinced himself some more, he finally felt comfortable enough to go sleep. maybe if he’s asleep that will enhance his chance of survival.

yeah, sure that’ll work.

jeongguk snuggled into his blankets, finally at ease. until he heard another crash and this time a voice to join it.

”fucking hell doyoung, is the only thing you can contribute to this falling fucking over.”

and jeongguk screamed. 


	2. hold my hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two hyungs down :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter, thanks for all the support so far :)
> 
> warning: barely any capitalisation :/

it was as if everyone's senses had heightened, the older boys eyes had snapped open and jay and his crew had finally realised maybe this was going to be harder than it seemed. namjoon and jin, the leader and the unofficial mum of the group, were the first ones up. they jumped out of their bed and hurried over to jeongguk's room where the scream was heard.

but as always and as cliche as it was, jay and his men had been a step ahead. jay was in front of his bedroom door, his men guarding him with what can only be described as chemically fuelled weapons. they glowed a neon green and namjoon could tell they were newly made by the shaky way the men were holding them. whoever this was had invented something so powerful that even the ones who hold it are scared.

but right now wasn't the time to think about what chemicals formed what, jeongguk was in danger and this devilishly handsome man was standing right outside their resident maknaes door,  _without his permission._

as namjoon opened his mouth, a suspiciously quiet jin spoke, loud and clear.

"Don't you  _dare_." 

the venom could be heard dripping through every syllable, his face one of dissatisfaction and drowsiness yet scary enough to emit a shiver down your spine.

jay was shocked from the sudden voice, his plan to take them in their sleep with no violence involved went straight down the drain. but he needed these guys and he would do anything to get them and by seeing their reaction to stepping near whoever is behind this door seemed to rile them up to the point even he had flinched. so what did he do?

_CRASH!_

he slammed through the door and took the shivering boy with bunny teeth and held him hostage. well, he says hostage, what he means is he held him close enough to smell the vanilla shampoo he uses and the soft whiff of strawberry which must be from his shower gel. 

jeongguk let out a soft 'oof' and began trembling in the arms of his abductor, a silent prayer being said through his head as he realised the seriousness of what was actually going on. he saw his hyungs rush towards the entrance of his room and turn red from rage. this man with pretty tattoos and strong, muscly arms didn't seem to pay too much attention, too busy paying attention to jeongguk’s soft hair and doe eyes.

he didn't really need to care as his men dragged the two bangtan members down on the ground, not without a fight from both. namjoon had kicked one so hard in the leg, he couldn't feel it anymore (not that he'd admit that) and jin successfully taking a bite out of whoevers arm had wrapped around his neck. but alas, it was not enough as they were both brought to the ground and had cloths filled with ketamine shoved in their face, succesfully weakening them to an almost paralysed state.

jeongguk couldn't watch and struggled in jay's arms. tears filled his eyes as he remembered he was too weak to ever even think about escaping.

 

if only he stayed asleep.

 

 

 


	3. the voices inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongguk reminisces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aAHH, sorry for the lack of updates :(  
> please forgive the on and off capitalisation, half of this was written on here and the other on word.

it took a while for jay to actually get the other boys into the van, their violent resistance proving futile as they were drugged and dragged across the pavement: the youngest of the seven looking miserable and distraught.

jeongguk was scared, he was put in the back gently by the man with pretty tattoos.  
he shouldn't find permanent scribbles so intriguing, but each drawing on his body tells a different story and while his brothers fought to keep the man away, jeongguk was to mesmerised by the way the tattoos looked when he flexed. but he shouldn't think such impudent thoughts, this man hurt his family, and _no-one hurts his family._

it wasn't like he could do anything to the man, he was ~~smart~~ , he was fairly bright, he knew what was happening and what was going to happen. he also knew that this was most likely his fault. he did have the chance to tell his older brothers, but in a moment of tired haze and lazy procrastination, he decided against it.

the man also gave him a blanket, saying, "Don't want you getting cold, do i baby?", and jeongguk had never felt so ridiculed in his entire life. even though he knew the man was mocking him, his face still decided to flush a pale pink and even said a polite,"thank you." in return. manners didn't cost anything after all, and even though this annoyingly charming man deserved to be slapped after that rude remark, jeongguk didn't feel anything but hate towards himself for accepting the goddamned thing.

The van wasn’t exactly comfortable, he felt squished and the fact that he was scared of tight places did not help. He looked over at his older brothers a felt a cold shiver down his spine, they’re alive right? Yeah, he wouldn’t put them in the van if not, what a dumb question.  
Another thing about jeongguk was that he scolded himself very often, it might be because he misses the way his mother would tell him off and would try to act serious, but after she would start giggling and ruffle his hair, then gently remind him that he shouldn’t of ran away to play in the park with his friends.

Friends? He hadn’t seen them in a while, he wonders if they still think about him as he thinks about them. He misses them, they were the happier part of high school. It’s such a shame things had to go the way they did, him having to say he couldn’t talk to them anymore in order they stay safe. They weren’t pleased with him, they fought for him, but in the end even they couldn’t stop him from leaving. He’d made too close a bond with his new ‘family’ to ever think about saving him before it became too late.

He thinks that if he had listened, would things be the same as they were today? Sure, his life was pure bliss. His brothers working hard (although, should he say illegally) to keep the roof over their head, and oh my goodness was it a big roof. He lived in an extremely large house, large enough to be perhaps called a mansion. But it’s all in the eyes of the beholder.  
He thinks it’s a mansion, his brothers would disagree and say that if they wanted an actual mansion it would be a lot more luxurious than the ‘house’ they’re staying in. he has free range to whatever he wants, his brothers would call him “spoilt”, he prefers the term “gifted”.

But he wants to see his mom ever so badly, and all the gifts in the world couldn’t fill the void in his heart without her, for she was his world and thinking that she’s sitting in a cold room wondering what she did wrong to have her son leave her for his friends **_kills_** him, because he knows she is.

As he ponders about his decisions in life, the van hit an abnormally large bump, causing the second oldest brother to hit his head and cursed violently, forcing the bad thoughts out of his head to come back another day.

And jeongguks whimpers painfully, _“oh, yoongi…”_


End file.
